Everything has changed
by JackHarkness123
Summary: Sequel to Amelia Holmes. 5 years on from the "deaths" of Sherlock and Finn and Amelia has started to move on in life. Now engaged and a qualified doctor she has gotten her life back on track. Then Sherlock and Finn return, where can they fit in with her new life? This is her story continued. T because I'm paranoid. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ AMELIA HOLMES, PLEASE DO. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND AMELIA BETTER.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Amelia sat at her desk at the hospital filling in the last of her paperwork so she could head home. She had buried her head in work because it was the anniversary of Sherlock's death and in two days it would be Finn's. She didn't speak of them. She made a pact with her physiatrist. Amelia had spent a year locked up from the world. She didn't go out, she didn't talk and she didn't and John had both gotten worried over that time and decided she needed to open up. The year after that Amelia spent more and more around people and started training to be a doctor. Then she met Riley. They were both medical students and they both got on like a house on fire. A relationship emerged slowly at first. Amelia gained confidence to start something with someone new. She was 18 then and so was he. Now they are both 22 and engaged much to everyone's shock. Amelia finished her paperwork and pulled on her coat. She said goodbye to the nurses and doctors that were on night duty and left the hospital. She stepped into the cold London streets wrapping her arms around herself as if to shield herself from the cold. She walked home ignoring the odd sense of being followed. The last time she had those feelings were when Sherlock was around. She shrugged it off to avoid painful memories. She turned the corner to where she and Riley lived and quickened her pace. She fumbled for her keys in her bag as she reached her home. Amelia unlocked her front door.

"Riley, I'm home" She called.

"I'm in the kitchen." He called back.

Amelia shrugged off her coat and walked into the living room where Riley was cooking.

"mmm, smells delicious" Amelia complemented.

"New recipe I'm trying, go through to the dining room. I'll bring it through and you can tell me how many people were sick on you today." Riley joked.

"Well I can't be your record anyway." Amelia pecked Riley on the cheek before going through to the dining room.

She switched the lights on and took a seat at the table. She pulled out her phone before answering texts from a few friends she made from work. She placed her phone in her pocket as Riley came in with the food.

"That looks amazing, tell me again how I ended up engaged to a culinary wizard." Amelia smiled before tucking in.

"Beats me." Riley laughed.

"Anyway why aren't you eating?" Amelia asked.

"Ate earlier, how was work?"

"Same old, you?"

"I wasn't bit by any kids, so it was good day."

They ate the meal in silence with small talk for a bit. Amelia took her plate away and came back through and snuggled up on the sofa with Riley.

"5 years Riley." Amelia spoke. "5 years since Sherlock jumped."

Riley pulled Amelia of the sofa and into hug.

"If he could see you now, Sherlock would be so proud of you. He would see that little girl he took in, but he would also see the woman that you've become. A strong Holmes with a beautiful heart."

Amelia and Riley shared a kiss. The curtains weren't drawn and two dark figures watched before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

* * *

"Lucy, can you hold the fort?, I need to take an early break" Amelia asked as she washed her hands.

"sure, me and the rest have everything under control." Lucy, her colleague replied.

"Cheers, I owe you one." Amelia dashed off to her office to collect her coat and bag. She pulled out her phone from her bag and rang Mycroft. It was rang longer than usual, but eventually he did pick up.

"Amelia, now's not a good time-" Mycroft began.

"I really need to speak to you, I'm coming round."

"But-" Before Mycroft could protest Amelia had hung up and hailed a cab heading to his home. The journey to Mycroft was swift and anxious for Amelia. When she arrived she greeted Steven, the butler and carried on through to the study.

"Mycroft, are you okay?" Amelia asked because he looked flustered.

"Peachy, what was it you wanted to speak to me about it?" Mycroft swiftly changed the subject.

"Lately getting to work and back felt weird. Like I was being followed, but I'm not sure." Amelia opened up to Mycroft.

"Why haven't you spoken to Riley about this?" Mycroft asked her.

"I don't know, I suppose I don't want to worry him" Amelia shrugged.

"It isn't necessary to tell him." Mycroft commented.

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" Amelia asked.

Mycroft opened his mouth to reply, but it wasn't his voice that did.

"It's time to tell her Mycroft, she deserves to know." It took a few moments for Amelia to work who's voice it was before completely denying it claiming that it wasn't turned around to see where the voice was coming from when she saw a dark figure stood by the door. She recognised that tall man, but it was hardly possible. He had died, right before her eyes too. He jumped from St Barts roof and fell to his death. If that was so, the how was he stood before her now.

"Sherlock?" The figure stepped out of the shadow to reveal that she was right.

"But how? You died. John and I saw you. You jumped. I swear you did." Amelia protested.

"I'm sorry." That was all Sherlock said. Amelia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" You're sorry? Is this a joke? I mourned your death Sherlock. I had to carry on with my life. I had to carry on labelled as the frauds niece. That I didn't mind, but I saw you die, I lost another family member. Sherlock, you have no idea how much you had an effect on people's lives and all you can say is sorry?"

"Then Finn died two days later, I went home to freshen up and when I came back to the hospital they wouldn't let me see him. They said he died while I was gone. Are you going to tell me he's not dead either?" Amelia didn't really mean it, but when neither Sherlock or Mycroft met her eyes her eyes widened in realisation.

"You have got to be kidding me. Where is he then?" A young man entered the room. Amelia had to squint to see it, but he was Finn. He had changed in appearance a bit. He had cut his hair and become more broad.

"Why did you make me believe that you were dead?" Neither answered.

"Why didn't you tell me Mycroft?" Mycroft also didn't reply and avoided Amelia's gaze.

"Fine, you two are still dead to me, I'm glad to know that you trusted me that little, that you couldn't even tell me that you were alive. Just stay away from me, stay away from MY life." Amelia hissed.

"You too Mycroft, I cant keep forgiving you. I can't deal with being apart of this family anymore." She walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. She could her shouting in there now, but she stuck to her words. She doesn't want to be a Holmes anymore.

Amelia hurried back to work ignoring the stares people were giving her. She pulled off her coat to see that hands were shaking. All the colour had been drained from her cheeks. She walked back onto the ward and tried to treat some patients.

Lucy approached her and asked her "You look awful, do you want to take the rest of the day off?"

"I, I'm fine." Amelia replied unconvincingly.

"Np you're not, just take the day off, we're not that busy today." Lucy insisted.

"Fine, but if anything happens call me" Amelia sighed defeated.

She collected her belongings and went home. When she went inside she checked her phone and saw she had missed calls from Mycroft. Anger built up inside of her and she flung the phone across the room. She curled up into a ball and she cried. She cried until there were no more tears to cry.

* * *

(A/N Sherlock and Finn are now back. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks to the reviewers, follows and favourites of this story so far!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

The rest of the story Will be Amelia's POV

* * *

I washed my hands preparing for the long day at work. It had been reported that there had been a bus crash and there was going to be a lot of casualties. That's what I wanted, to bury myself in the work. As the patients were rolled in they were followed by Lestrade and another man. The other man walked away to speak to a patient while Lestrade came to speak to me.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out here." Lestrade commented.

"I thought you only did high profile cases, did they get bored of you?" I joked.

Lestrade chuckled, but was interrupted before he could come up with a witty comeback.

"Lestrade, Harry Smith died on that bus. Uniform have just pulled out his body." Finn approached Lestrade before speaking.

I looked at the ground not wanting to see his familiar eyes again.

"Great one of London's most wanted killed on a bus crash." Lestrade sighed.

"I'll see you later Amelia, I need to head back to the station. Finn, my office later." Lestrade strolled off. I turned away just as Finn grabbed my wrist.

"Let go Finn, don't make this any harder that it already is." I roughly pulled my arm way from him.

"Just hear me out, I swear if you want me to leave you alone and never speak to you again I'll do it, just hear me out first!" Finn pleaded.

"Fine, let's go to my office." He followed me as I lead the way.

"Go on then, let's hear it."

"I'm sorry, I know it doesn't matter how many times I say it, but I truly am. I didn't do any of this to hurt you. Sherlock told me his plan and he asked me to help him. At first I declined, but after I was shot and Sherlock jumped I knew he was serious and that he couldn't take down Moriarty's operatives I faked my death and I knew how much this was going to hurt you, but I did it anyway. That was selfish and stupid and I'm sorry. I've changed a lot since then. One thing that didn't change was my love for you."

"Finn, you're not the only who's changed. I've got my dream job and I've got Riley. Don't expect everything to not have changed . I've moved on, maybe you should too." I opened the door for him, just as Riley turned up.

"Am I interrupting something." Riley asked.

"No, Finn was just leaving."

Riley looked between us sensing the tension in the air.

"Well, I was just dropping by, you left your keys at home again." Riley pulled out my keys from his pocket.

"Thanks, where would I be without you?" I smiled.

"Thank God I'm here then, I got to get back to the ward. I'm working late tonight, but there's some lasagne in the fridge." Riley gave me a peck on the cheek before rushing off.

For a second a flash of guilt and sadness crossed over Finn's face.

I held the door open as Finn left my office and sighed.

The times he made me laugh or told me he loved me played back in my head. One that was repeated was the first time we met.

_"Why's a pretty girl like you so down in the dumps" asked a voice._

_I looked up from my tea and saw a brown haired boy around the same age as me._

_"What's a boy like you doing talking to strangers?" I retorted._

_"Well, you don't seem much of a threat to me." He smirked taking the seat opposite me._

_"Mate?, So were mates now?, That's good to know." He laughed._

_"Wait.. I didn't say that."_

_"You said and I quote" he began._

_"Don't underestimate me mate" he made air quotations while speaking in a high pitched girls voice._

_"First of all, I didn't mean we're mates and secondly I do NOT speak like that" I exclaimed._

_"Relax, I was just teasing you, but if we are going to be mates, I think we should at least know each others names._

_"I'm Finn Hooper" He held out his for me to shake._

_"I'm Amelia Holmes" I reluctantly held out my hand and shook his._

_"Nice to meet you Amelia." he smiled._

_"I wish I could say the same for you Finn" I cracked a small smile before my phone bleeped from a text._

_Meet me in St Barts, in the morgue - SH_

_"I've gotta go. It was interesting meeting you to say the least" I said getting up._

_"Where are you heading" He questioned._

_I gave him a sceptical look before answering._

_"St Barts"_

_"What a coincidence me too" He followed me out of the door._

_"Are you sure you're not just stalking me?" I questioned._

_"Nope, my aunt works there. I promised I'd pay her a visit today. Plus I can't let a girl like you go wandering in the streets of London. Its not safe" He smirked._

_"I'm sure I can handle myself"_

_"I'm sure you could, but why take the risk? I'll hail a cab"_

* * *

I thought I had gotten over him. After speaking to him, I'm not so sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

* * *

Patient name: Alice Evans

Mother: Catherine Wix (deceased)

Father: Michael Evans (deceased)

Age: 18

Admitted because: Accident

Important information: 28 weeks pregnant.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Amelia and I'm your doctor." I greeted.

"uhm...hi." Alice had a distracted and worried look across her face.

"Says here you had an accident." I read off the patient notes.

"Tripped over my own two feet and banged my head. I'm just here so you can check the baby over." Alice explained. Her behaviour seemed edgy like she really didn't want to be here.

"You managed to get cut on your cheek and a black eye." I observed. Her injuries seemed like they were someone had purposely done them.

"I'm going to check you over and then we'll check the baby, okay?" Alice only nodded.

I noticed several bruises and she gritted her teeth as I checked her back.

"Are you sure you got all these from falling." I asked.

She nodded.

A nurse checked over the baby as I spoke to her.

"Not long to go now, I bet you'd be a great mum." I smiled as we both looked up at the baby on the screen.

"I'm not sure how to be, my mum died when I was 3. I've never really had a mother figure." Alice sighed.

"I'm sorry, my mum died a few years ago. I can't imagine losing her as young you did."

"It's okay, I lived with my dad before he decided before he left too."

"He died?"

"No, he said he couldn't raise me because he had another daughter he had to put first. What a way to make your daughter feel special eh?" Alice bitterly laughed.

"Funnily enough, she was called Amelia."

"Wait, what your father's name?" I asked.

"Michael, Michael Evans." She answered pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Did he tell you anything about his daughter?"

"Why, do you know her?"

"Just answer the question."

"Uh, he never shut up about her mum. She was called Anne, I think. Anne Holmes."

"Wait, is that your mum? You're Amelia." Alice pulled her self up and walked away.

I chased after her. "Alice, Alice wait." I begged.

She turned around tears forming in her eyes.

"Why?, Why should I wait. You made my childhood horrible. Everyday I'd wake up knowing I was second best to someone I've never met to my OWN father."

"I'm sorry for that. I've never met him myself, but he's not worth your pain. He killed my mum and then killed himself."

"I'm sorry about your mum, just leave me alone. Stay away from me and stay away from my baby." She stormed away leaving me where I stood.

After my shift I headed to Mycroft's office. I didn't bother knocking assuming he would be free, but I was unpleasantly surprised by Sherlock and Finn to be in there too.

"Mycroft, I need to speak to you."

"I thought you weren't going to speak to me." Mycroft pointed out.

"Look, I just need you to find some information, but I'll just ask Lestrade instead."

"No, no, that won't be necessary. What do you need to know?."

"I need you to get everything on Alice Evans, police record, school record, everything Mycroft."

"I could find some of those for you." Finn offered.

"We have spare time." Sherlock added.

"I didn't ask you." I hissed at Finn. "Or you." I did the same to Sherlock.

"Can you get those for me Mycroft?" I asked.

"I'll deliver them to you tonight, can I ask you why you need this?"

"Alice Evans, daughter of Michael Evans. Ring any bells?."

Mycroft only nodded. Sometimes I don't notice his feelings. I don't think he did get over Mums death, he just buried it inside him.

"Yeah, I'll see you later then Mycroft." I left his office and walked home with a guilty feeling eating inside of me. Somehow I managed to ruin someone's life without even knowing them.

(A/N Long time, no see eh? I've gotten loads of work at school, but I'm trying to put what spare time I have towards this story. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and my new OC Alice. I want to know your thoughts! Please R&R)


End file.
